Polyamines are small cationic alkylamines that are absolutely necessary for cell growth and survival. The predominant, naturally occurring polyamines, spermidine and spermine and their diamine precursor, putrescine are maintained at high intracellular concentrations by a highly regulated metabolic system. The intracellular level of polyamines is also partially regulated by a highly specific, energy-dependent, polyamine transport system. There is considerable interest in the polyamines and their metabolic pathway because many pathological states are accompanied by an alteration in polyamine metabolism and increased polyamine levels, including neoplastic diseases. The rapid increase in the understanding of the molecular roles of the polyamines has led to considerable advances in the development of agents to interfere with polyamine metabolism and function. These agents have shown promise as therapeutic agents and as tools to increase the understanding of polyamine function in prokaryotic and eukaryotic cells. The purpose of the current proposal is to obtain partial funding for the biannual Gordon Conference on Polyamines. The proposed conferences will provide an excellent environment for the free exchange of information and new ideas among senior and junior investigators that will encompass a wide spectrum of interests including basic science to clinical applicability. The range of topics to be included in the programs for the upcoming meetings will be those that represent the most recent and impacting advances in the field. The formal session topics for upcoming 2001 Gordon Conference on Polyamines will include: The role of polyamines in cell cycle regulation and cell death, regulation of polyamine metabolism at the molecular level, the use of transgenic models in the study of polyamine involvement in disease processes, polyamine transport in eukaryotic cells, interference of polyamine function as a target for chemotherapy and chemoprevention in cancer.